


Darling in the Franxx

by Kickberry



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: When destiny tries to put the wrong baby in her belly, Zero Two takes charge to make it the right one





	Darling in the Franxx

**Author's Note:**

> There are AU elements that won’t follow the original plot. If there are questions about these changes, let me know in the comments.

**_Entry 22: These new experiments have met succes in the recent runs. Papa is very interested in our results. He carried out an immediate order for the subjects to join the fight against our enemies. Ironic that they will join the ranks filled with only few who share their ‘design’ - more than intended._ **

**_Zero Two may adjust (perhaps enjoy it), but her significant other would have doubts. Same goes for all Franxx pilots, especially Squad Thirteen. The only choice is to wait and hope for the best now that they’ve reached proper adulthood. We’ll see if their relationships are truly stronger than the primal instincts that exists in all living beings - Humans, Klaxosaurs, and those in between._ **

**_-Dr. Franxx_ **

 

Zero Two stood in the middle of a white floor naked. Of all the years she’s been a pilot, this was a first - exposing her milky skin. Only shoulders were covered by her long pinkberry hair. Supervisors noted this setting was a part of next-gen training. The adjective confused her, but went along with it since this was merely routine. She only looked forward to its end so she may join Hiro afterwards to resume a ‘dance’ they’ve become accustomed in doing for the past few days.

Waiting for orders, the lady glanced down to admire her breasts that have grown into a nice pair of C-cups ( teased Hiro about their potential to feed a group of children). Previous fights and training developed muscles and abs - although part of the cause was thanks to her Klauxosaur genes. This also applied to her apple-shaped booty, fine curves, and child-bearing hips. Men would surely enjoy them, but made sure only Hiro had the pleasure.

However, a recent arrangement with superiors made the hybrid unsure if she could remain exclusive to her current partner.  In all fairness, the same people left this decision up to the results of this session, which meant it was in her power to make sure she had her way in the end.

**“We’re about to begin. We’ll go over the parameters one more time.”**

The lone female groaned as she heard Nana’s voice over the intercom. The walls shifted colors. The entire surrounding transformed into a forest filled with palm trees and sand. Wild animals made noise in the background. Even heat settled in the environment to match that of a tropical weather. Recent advancements in virtual reality have allowed this sort of scenery change in order to up the value of training simulations.

**“This is simple combat. Lethal moves are forbidden. You’re here to test a new member of this team, not kill him. We would have done an exercise with the dummy system, but they said it wasn’t necessary.”**

Zero Two had broken the rules before. She was likely to be pardoned for most misgivings. Nana knew this, so surely there was something put in place to stop any ‘accidents’ that may occur.

**“APE...Papa emphasized that this member is free to do what he wants. In fact, the writing here says he can...he can...oh god, I can’t even say it.”**

“Dominate and breed me?” The pink-haired hybrid cracked her knuckles. With a feral grin, she yelled, “I read the dossier. Out of all the crazy things, Papa wants to see if someone can tame a fine woman like me?”

**“I’m not sure. Doctor Franxx was involved, so you’ll have to ask him later.”**

Zero Two knew this fact, but she didn’t plan to ask so soon in case the doctor’s answer turned out unpleasant. Just as she made a mental note to try a call later, a figure fazed into view. The expected opponent had arrived in a different form.  She placed hands onto hips and asked, “So you’re the one who’s going to fuck me?”

Without an answer, the newcomer stood tall as the sunlight shined on his hairless, obsidian skin. Physique appeared impeccable with his six-pack, large shoulders, and thick legs. He lacked every piece of clothing, not even the one that was supposed to cover the schlong that drooped from his crotch.

“Not gonna answer? Whatever.” Zero Two paused to admire the man’s package. She wasn’t much interested in the size compared to performance - put more value on the pilot than the ride. “Read you’re someone like me. Are you also a Klaxasaur bastard? I don’t see the evidence like my two horns here.”

**“The fight began when King entered the area. Don’t stick with idle chatter and end this already.”**

Nana’s announcement identified the hybrid’s opponent. Zero Two already knew it, but wanted to see him as a nameless chore (also found the name so pretentious to utter). She did find his face attractive, a chiseled piece of work. His large neck and hardened eyes gave him a hardened look.

Such handsome features drew the gal’s bloodlust. As he walked towards her, Zero Two did some squats for a quick warm-up. “Did Papa tell you why he’s pitting us against each other? Or do you take orders without questions like a mindless child?”

King didn’t answer or stop his wide strides. The hybrid stretched into a running position. She asked, “Do you just care about the sex? I guess this is how Papa rewards his favorites.”

Zero Two catapulted off of the ground. With huge leaps, she made a mad dash towards King. When close, she swung a kick straight into the man’s groin. He moved to dodge it; one two barely scratched the scrotum.

“Too bad he forgets I’m the naughty ones.” The attacker jumped high, shoved a knee into his face. She slammed a palm into his ear before landing, then rolled away to evade the hand that went for her neck.

Zero Two snarled as she retreated. King followed with stomps that left small shakes in the ground. She jumped to do a mid-air flip until hands met the ground for a backflip. A few more athletic stunts placed her at the base of the tree. She tried to climb it until hands gripped her ankle.

“You’re pretty fast.” Zero Two shot out a heel. King bent his neck to dodge the stamp before he yanked on the limb. The captured woman slipped off of the tree until her back crashed into the ground. Bones didn’t break like a normal Human’s, but a bruise formed on the area of impact.

The injured couldn’t tend to her wound, not as the enemy grabbed her other arms. She tried to twist away, but the steel grip forced her front against the ground. Trapped, Zero Two struggled to free herself with loud snarls.

“How nice of you not to beat me. You’d rather save the energy for my pussy, huh?”

The unseen King bound her hands with one of his own. The other set of fingers slid down her side, left traces of electricity running down the connected nerves. Zero Two twitched from this sensation, even more when the digits made contact with her snatch. She grunted as they massaged the bald lips. Further retaliation became futile after he placed his entire weight into her upper body.

Feral thoughts mixed in with pleasurable ones as the vagina rubs intensified. Zero Two’s groans turned into growls, passion interlaced with fury. The sausage-sized fingers stretched her insides. Against her will, fluids leaked out from the inner depths.

“You know, Papa’s real orders were intended to see how we would get along. He’s not the one who put the part about breeding in the reports, those eggheads did that to see if we can make a child for their future tests.”

“So he speaks.” Zero Two shivered, a reaction to King’s deep voice. “Doesn’t change the fact you’re given permission to fertilize me.”

King spun the subdued woman’s body. Her smiling face aimed at his scowl close-up. Here, he stated, “But you accepted, remember? You accepted responsibility for being here, understood the consequences.”

Zero Two rolled her eyes. Although she did go with a reckless approach, the hybrid didn’t worry about it. Senses jumbled when fingers flicked against her small nipples. Her training partner’s immense strength allowed him to force her wrists onto the ground above her head with one hand. This left her at his mercy, even to the point his lips met hers for a rough kiss.

Seconds into this lip lock, Zero Two bared her teeth. She bit into his tongue, but the sharp teeth couldn’t pierce his flesh. Surprised this amount of strength didn’t do squat, the woman tried harder. King continued to explore her mouth with his tongue undeterred. His dauntless approach sparked flares throughout her body. Her nipples were also under siege by his hand that twerked and pinched them. His knee drove between her thighs, approached the snatch to rub its bony cap against it.

Assaulted by the many pleasures, Zero Two moaned into her partner’s mouth. She squirmed under his hold, twitched whenever his hand pressed one of her erogenous buttons. Snatch leaked as the knee continued to rub it, warm it up for the expected union.

After some time, King finally raised his head. A line of spit followed his lips. With tongue out, Zero Two gasped loudly. The manhandling experience humiliated her in a kinky way. This man acted so differently from Hiro, a lover who always played the submissive role that she took on now.

“You’re supposed to be this group’s ace pilot. I’m the same for mine. I think we should go with their plan and create mankind’s next hope.”

“Sorry, but I’m leaving that job up to my Darling.” Zero Two stifled a groan after her partner stuffed two of his sausage fingers into her pussy. These digits pushed through the tightness and wiggled. She tried to close legs, but his thick limb got in the way - acted as a pillar. “It’s my job to make sure assholes like you can’t impregnate me.”

“You’re wrong.” The arrogant King pulled out his wet fingers. He dragged them up the hybrid’s skin - past chest and the neck - until they dipped into Zero Two’s mouth. When these touched her taste buds, she detected an unnatural sweet and sour taste. This was not honey, but the dull taste of chocolate. Her dominant partner added, “It’s usually the Stamen’s job to protect the Pistil.”

When the digits got out, Zero Two spat the taste from her mouth. She stretched out her jaw. “I’d feel sorry for the bitch who has to ride with you every day.”

“I don’t need one to ride a Franxx. Everything I’ve entered comes under my will. It’s thanks to the Alpha-class blood running through my veins.”

Zero Two grimaced as she heard the words, Alpha-class. This type designation defined one of the few Klaxosaurs that had the power to resist APE’s top elites - some could even overwhelm all of the Plantations alone. Only two have been encountered in the past year since such species seemed to not bother with ‘inferior species’ like Humans. If King did tell the truth, his existence made him mankind’s greatest weapon of mass destruction.

Still, Zero Two didn’t give much fucks for this man’s position or privileges. It served as a turn-off that made her frown and lose some heat produced by the recent foreplay. “And you still couldn’t find a girl to bear your child? Is it just a fetish to cuckold another man by going after his girlfriend?”

“No, because I’m only after you. It’s just bad luck that he’s been with you long enough to get cucked. Blame the fact there’s nobody better than me, bitch.”

Something warm planted on top of Zero Two’s crotch. She looked down to see a black slab of hard meat had lain on that spot. Its length was so long, the pink tip touched below the belly button. The hybrid imagined this was how far inside it would go if it went inside her pussy. Its size somewhat mesmerized her, but there was enough determination to suppress this lustful desire.

“This is what is going to go inside you. You’re going to take all of it and like it. It’s not a command, just plain facts.”

Zero Two pondered on the statement. She was never one to care about size (otherwise, she would have just given up in the beginning and take the damn meat). King’s size and girth was likely going to stretch her poontang more than Hiro ever could. And yet, she shrugged her shoulders. The man took this as a signal to press the penis head against the vagina.

“You better know how to use this damn thing if you expect to impress me.”

The hybrid’s snicker turned into a hiss when the meat pressed into her vag. In one motion, the man meat dug inside, forced through all flesh. The receiver whined during the insertion. As expected, the huge schlong reached deep to the point she could feel it somewhere near the belly button. The pain created some tears in the eyes, yet pleasure made the rest of the body twitch. Jolts overwhelmed her brain to the point the lady could not stop an orgasm. More sensations piled up until she could see white spots.

“Impressed?” King jostled his hips. The inside penis pressed into different spots the owner never knew could feel so good with a bigger dick. “I don’t care. You’re going to take it until I cum.”

Heavy gasps escaped Zero Two’s lips as her partner pushed and pulled. His penis dragged along the entire pocket. A few humps earned another orgasm from the hybrid. When she tried to wrench her arms free, King raised his own pair to pin them into the ground. This new position gave him the grip to hold her and put more weight into his thrusts. The bottom woman continued to take this ‘loving’ missionary.

In all honesty, Zero Two enjoyed this. Rumors that well-endowed giving incredible sex held credit with this experience. However, there was no love, not even a kiss. Clearly, King just enjoyed it this way: using her like a lifeless puppet that would become pregnant upon ejaculation. Images of Hiro flooded into her mind - memories mostly of moments shared in the bed. His shining eyes and wonderful smile reminded her where she had to draw the line for this ‘playtime.’

After she experienced one more orgasm, Zero Two drew in a large amount of air into her lungs. She focused on King’s body, tried to zero in on certain cues. When his grunting grew loud and movements slowed down, the woman knew a chance was about to appear.

“I’m cumming. I - aww, shit!”

The dark man cursed after Zero Two rammed her head into his. The headbutt dazed him long enough for her to rearrange her jaw so the teeth could grow longer, sharper - a Klaxosaur trick she learned a while back. Once ready, she snapped the small knives into his wrist. King howled as he backed away. The hybrid released her bite and shot a kick into his hips, forced his cock out of her pussy in time before it fired long strings of semen into the ground adjacent to her head.

“Damn it, I’m bleeding!” The man stared at his leaking arm. “You slut, you damn slut, you can’t treat me this way!”

Zero Two chucked a ball of dirt into his face. As he tried to wipe the mess from his eyes, she pooled all strength into the punch that rammed into his chest. When he keeled over, she raised a leg, then swung it down like an axe that crashed into the top of his cranium with a loud crack.

“Aww, does the Alpha boy not like it when his crush doesn’t play the weakling anymore?” Zero Two rounded her crumpled opponent. She snaked arms around his neck, then lifted him up with this choke. “Whelp, I’m not interested in being a beta bitch any longer. I don’t plan on giving birth to your bastard so long as you act like one.”

King coughed and tried to force his way forward. The woman released him, an unpredicted move. As he tried to regain footing, the lady bashed an elbow into his adam’s apple. This blow forced him to his knees. With this opening, Zero Two clasped hands together and dropped them onto his head, a hammer blow from the high heavens.

“Phew, it’s been a while since I’ve used full strength.” The female hybrid shook a sore hand. She watched King spit out blood and choke for air with a damaged air valve. One of mankind’s best creations had fallen before his predecessor, one who had enough training and experience to retain her position as one of APE’s single-numbered powerhouses.

“I don’t understand what the boys in white did to make you think you’re so high and mighty, but the you now doesn’t impress me.” Zero Two walked to where she could jam a foot into the half-erect, dark penis. This light press squeezed out some semen. When King began to move, the lady leaned over to grasp his entire ear with a hand and give it a hard yank. Curses spilled from his mouth like a sailor. He threw a tantrum, but his captor slapped him many times without letting go until he calmed down.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. Better yet, we’re going to make sure you cum until those big balls of yours are empty.” Zero Two forced the injured male to face her, see fear in his dark-brown pupils. She licked one side of his mouth, tasted blood that matched the taste of her own essence. “But none of that is going inside me. And since Papa and others might make us meet again for these perverted sessions, I’m going to set some ground rules so we can get along in the future.”

*****

“And after that, he came four more times. King wrestled me to where I had to take it in the pussy, but he botched those chances because he lost too much strength. So yeah, today was fun. How was your day?”

Zero Two laid in bed sheets as she described the radical parts of her day to a male with short, dark hair. Both were naked inside her room. Certain things in this area hid under the evening’s veil of darkness. Moonlight shined through the windows so the residents could see each other. The chilly air made nipples and other body parts hard, but that did not stop the lovemaking that ended an hour before.

During her explanation, Zero Two examined her lover, Hiro. Over the years, he grew taller and developed his own build from past training. Although his form did not match the ideal one King had, the hybrid didn’t care. She cherished their bond as it provided her more pleasure than any shallow rump did.

But she did sense tension from her significant other. Zero Two scooted towards the silent lad to drape arms over his shoulders. “What’s wrong? Did you not like the idea of me laying with another man? I know it sounds weird, but it had to be done.”

Hiro sighed. The pink-haired lover found this unpleasant because it usually meant something was wrong. His stone-cold reaction left her with doubts until he pressed a hand against one of her bare arms.

“I know. When APE does some weird stuff like this, I know you have to follow orders and entertain them. It does bother me that they allowed someone to mount you like you’re a farm animal. You deserve better treatment than that.”

The comment relaxed Zero Two. She licked his left ear, then nibbled the tip. “Should I also let you know ahead of time if they do it again?”

“No thanks. It would have bothered me all day if you told before it happened. And I trust that you wouldn’t fall for someone just because he had something bet...bigger than me.”

The stutter intrigued Zero Two. She took arms off of his shoulders and moved to the side, then placed a hand against Hiro’s torso. One push forced him in one direction until his back met a wall. As he yelped, she swung a leg over his lap to straddle him, stare into his eyes with the little moonlight that lit their certain location.

“Darling, are you jealous that a dark, handsome man managed to get a fat cock inside me?”

Hiro’s averting eyes gave a solid answer. Zero Two understood she touched on a sensitive subject. As compensation for this wrongdoing, she placed a finger against the center of his chest. The female hybrid dragged it down along the wet skin until her hand could grasp his half-erect penis.

“He might have stuffed that sausage in there, but I didn’t receive any of his filling. Not a bit of his semen got inside because it’s only reserved for you.”

Hiro’s face eased, but still had lines creasing over certain features. In an attempt to relax him, Zero Two kissed around his face and neck. She pumped his dick, slick from previous penetration. The lady placed her tongue against his lips. It delighted her when he opened his mouth so they could do the classic Frenchie. They suckled loudly just as the bottom meat reached full size.

The hybrid raised the meat until its tip pointed at her hole. She descended so her socket could dock on top of the head. She squealed after the cock went inside to fill her. Although the imprint of King’s past entry came to mind, Zero Two loved the feeling of her lover’s piece more.

Another concern from the past intercourse made the rider ask, “It’s not too loose in there, is it?”

“A bit, but it doesn’t bother me.” Hiro clamped hands into her hips as he gyrated his lower body. “The difference is hardly noticeable. Hard to believe anything monstrous was inside you.”

Zero Two rejoiced, somewhat thanked her Klaxosaur heritage that granted regeneration (nothing like a lizard or DBZ Piccolo, but enough to heal some inner wounds). Slowly, she increased the speed of her hops. Her partner did the same until the two literally bucked bodies against the other, lost themselves in a wild dance. The bed underneath squeaked from the movement, creaked as it was on the verge of collapse.

“Darling, are you almost cumming?”

“Getting there,” Hiro huffed. “W-why?”

“Because I’m not on the pill. You’re not wearing a condom, so both of us are fucking raw.”

With bewildered eyes, the bottom male stopped his thrusts. “So we have no protection? Wait, wait, I, ugh, y-you’ll get pregnant! Stop!”

Zero Two slowed down, but she still rotated her bottom to make sure the blood circulated through both their bodies - kept the mood intact. “Don’t you think I want that to happen? Those assholes wanted me to carry the child of another Klaxosaur mutt. I didn’t want that. My womb belongs to you Hiro, so you should be the one to put a child in me.”

Hiro’s expression clearly showed he thought of her as a psycho bitch. The lady did not let this stop her mission, restart the hops to regain previous momentum. “I love you and you love me. We’ve reached this far as a couple, survived long enough to become adults. We have every right to become something more unless...unless you don’t want it?”

Zero Two realized the couple never talked about having kids. She just had the idea today after she turned King into her personal bull toy. Fearing that she crossed the line, the pink-haired hybrid slowed down until the other body rammed its cock deep into her vagina.

“You’re right. I want to make that future with you.” The lain partner worked his cock like a piston. With all his strength, with all his being, the man fucked the pussy under the intention to breed. “I want you to be the mother of my child. I’m going to make you one.”

The confession thrilled the rider. It also sparked a sudden need to grind her hips into Hiro’s. This passionate fucking resumed so hard, separation was almost impossible. They built up to the point the inside penis quivered. Zero Two took this as a signal to push forward until the tip reached deep into the hole.

“I’m cumming.”

“Yes, cum. I can feel you deep inside me.” The hybrid hugged Hiro’s head to press his face against her chest. She closed eyes and bit her bottom lip. “Plant your seed and love into me, Hiro! Put it all inside me; by body’s yours!”

Zero Two gasped her lover’s name as she came. A stream of fluids shot straight inside. This warmth proved the insemination had reached completion. This fulfillment left the receiver so satisfied, she slumped against the wall. A buzz followed, left her mind blank. This was a happy occasion as she finally received essence from her life partner.

This rest did not last long after Hiro moved. He pushed the tired woman until her back met the mattress. Snapped out of her stupor, she glanced at the male who positioned himself between her legs.

“I can’t stop with just one. We’ll keep doing this bareback until I’m sure there’s a baby growing in there.”

Hiro’s horny state made his statement sound somewhat exaggerated. Still, his eager mood was enjoyable. This made Zero Two horny as grabbed thighs to spread out legs and make the lips of her cum-stained pussy open wide. “Like I said, it’s all yours, Darling. Keep going until you paint my entire hole white like salty snow.”

From then until late morning, the duo had sex. They bred through all sorts of positions with no regard for protection. Zero Two was sure her oven received enough flour to start cooking for an adorable loaf of bread.

Unknown to Hiro, the pink-haired lady also recorded this session on a hidden camera. She later sent a copy of the recording to King, to show off the insemination he could never do to her. The dark-skinned man later showed his frustration in a new training simulation. The other responded in kind, beat him to a pulp and made him ejaculate everywhere but inside her hole. During this ‘fun,’ she Zero Two hoped Hiro had fixed her bed that broke the previous night. She planned to resume the raw breeding until there came the day when she could celebrate the growth of a child that was hers and his, their Klaxo-Human bundle of joy.

**_“So Zero Two is emasculating King. Papa doesn’t seem to care much since this new project didn’t solely rely on them. That ace pilot was sent there to be a potential replacement for that Hiro lad as a Stamen and mate. It’s somewhat a shame he failed, but good news is that Zero Two chose to elevate into a new role that’ll come once her current Stamen does his duty. I suppose love wins this round again, perhaps hybrids are the only ones who can ever create such a miracle against the enormous odds. Perhaps she would consider me a grandfather after nature takes its course (would I even want to be one?)._ **

**_And it was somewhat cruel for me to think the Squads lacked adaptability. Now I’m concerned the new members would find more issues than less. Humans - pure or hybrids - are not simple-minded creatures, no, far more complicated than that. Perhaps rather than stick to theories,  I’m better off retiring and focusing on my porn collection. It is so good the Elders did not punish me for that one delivery mishap. Back to the treasure trove, signing out._ **

**_-Dr. Franxx_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> That last line does relate to the real reason people like King and his crew joined Squad 13. It’ll later come as a reveal (if my audience wishes for it to continue). It will either turn out to be the funniest shit or just dumbness born out of unintelligent perversion. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this. Will upload more stuff later. Till then, happy fapping.


End file.
